


Enigmatic

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, mystrade, you do not have persmission to post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Mycroft is that kind of person
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Another small one, and I am now caught up with this thing!

If ever a word applied to the great Mycroft Holmes, it would be _**enigmatic**_. This mysterious man who always projects an air of frosty competence and cold indifference is the epitome of the word. Greg sees through it though. Mycroft likes to seem enigmatic to everyone he meets; it puts them off, stops them looking too deeply. However, if he wants to manage it with the Detective Inspector, then he’s going to have to work harder. 

Not that Greg doesn't take him seriously. Mycroft Holmes is a very scary Government spook, someone it doesn’t pay to rile. Yet Greg is a detective Inspector, heading for Chief Inspector, thank you, and he wouldn’t be very good at his job if he let an enigma like Mycroft Holmes affect him. Besides, he really isn’t an enigma, he’s Sherlock’s brother. Any brother of Sherlock Holmes has his work cut out to both keep up with him and corral him. It’s like herding cats sometimes. Greg knows, he’s tried.

Mycroft Holmes is a force to be reckoned with, however, and Greg is honestly glad he knows him. Enigma or not, he is competent, clever, witty… Greg has a thing for the competent, clever, witty ones. He also knows that Mycroft Holmes knows this too. 

There are a lot of other words you might use to describe Mycroft Holmes, but Greg is happy with his choice. He likes a bit of mystery after all. 


End file.
